Sunblock, Skin Cancer, and Yucky Moles
by xXMiMiXx
Summary: Rei and Minako have an arguement on Sunblock, Skin Cancer, and Yucky Moles...Rated PG13 just in case. Read & Review :


Sunblock, Skin cancer, and Yucky moles

A/N: Just something that popped up in my head...this is my first posted story, I have a pretty big one I'm working on, this is just because I was dying to post something. Please Read & Review :P I hope you enjoy...Oh and I obviously DO NOT own Sailor Moon, I'm not doing this for money. I only own the plot...I guess...

The inner senshi had decided to take a well deserved brake from youma-ass-kicking and enjoy their weekend at the beach. They all wore their best swimsuit...or should I say bikini in some cases...to show off what they had gotten as a result of intense work out during their not so vacationable summer break. They had decided to go shopping that Friday so that on Saturday they could go with brand new swimsuits...or bikinis...to the beach. The senshi were also hoping to get some cute guys phone numbers as a reward to their services to the whole world.

Ami wore a very modest baby blue swimsuit with even lighter colored bubbles. Usagi wore a pink swimsuit with with bunnies similar to Ami's but hers showed a little more skin. Makoto, Minako, and Rei wore bikinis of course. Makoto's was forest green and showed no breast skin at all and the lower piece were shorts. Her well marked six pack was being well showed. Minako's was an itsy bitsy thing that barely covered her. Though she didn't have marked abs, her body said "I've been working out like hell!", you just couldn't find a gram of fat in any part of her body. Rei's bikini was black with a golden ring kind of thing holding together the bra between her breasts. The bra's stripes came together at the back of her neck. Her bikini was not as non-revealing as Makoto's but not too revealing as Minako's. Her body was too in the middle between Makoto and Minako; her abs were visible but not as much as Makoto's.

They lay their towels down in a single line that went: Makoto, Ami, huge beach umbrella, Rei, Minako, and Usagi. Makoto and Usagi went near the shore to play with their also new beach inflatable ball. Ami stayed under the umbrella reading a book while Minako put on some oil to get a good tan.

"Minako can you pass me the sunblock?"

"Why would you want sunblock!? You are waaay too pale for summer!" Minako put the oil next to Rei's leg. "Here, have some oil and get a tan."

"Are you gonna pass me the sunblock or what?" Rei's right eyebrow was starting to twitch and she was doing her bet to keep her temper cool.

"What's this all about?" Ami took a peek to her friends from her Advanced Arithmetics book.

"Dumb Rei wants to look like a dumb ghost! That's what!" Minako said making faces at Rei.

"Look, if you don't give me the stupid sunblock I'll get it my self!" Rei tried to stand up to reach for the sunblock but Minako pushed her back down.

"Why in the world would you want sunblock!?"

"I don't wanna get skin cancer or some kind of yucky mole!" Rei almost yelled this time.

"That's dumb! We are sailor senshi who fight for love and justice! We just DON'T get skin cancer!"

"Yes we do!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nu-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Oh my..." Ami sweat dropped at her friends antics and resumed reading.

"Am I not right Ami-chan?! We just can't get skin cancer!"

"Actually there could be a chance that we got cancer" Ami eyed both girls. "It's just a possibility, very slim possibility."

"Seeeee? What are the chances!" Minako had a triumphant grin on her face and blew Rei a raspberry.

"As for yucky moles." Ami made a dramatic pause and both girls turned to her. "I don't think we are immune to those."

"Give me the sunblock!"

"No way!"

"I TOLD YOU TO GIVE ME THE SUNBLOCK!"

"Nooooo!" Minako was now mocking her.

"GIVE ME THE FU-"

"Rei-chan please! Try to keep it down!" Rei turned her head slowly and glared at Ami, she immediately duck her head back down into her book. After some more yelling, Minako and Rei were both equally infuriated.

"You want your sunblock? Fine! Here! Have your stupid sunblock!" Minako grabbed the sunblock from her bag and squeezed the bottle tightly. Sunblock came out of the bottle like toothpaste and landed with a splash effect on Rei's face.

Makoto and Usagi came running from the shore to check on their friends and came into a halt as soon as they saw Rei's face.

"Ok, what's that all over her face?"


End file.
